


Dancing to the Beat of Our Hearts

by SparkyGurl227



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Engagement Ball, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Talking, They're good with kids, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyGurl227/pseuds/SparkyGurl227
Summary: Ben and Mal announced their engagement and are hosting a ball to celebrateOneshotStory is better than the summary, I swear. Also posted on my fanfiction.net account





	Dancing to the Beat of Our Hearts

Everyone was excited about the upcoming event. A few days ago, the king had announced his engagement and that there was to be ball held that weekend in honour of it and all of Auradon was invited. Beauty salons were completely booked up with women (and some men) desperately wanting to look their best for the dance, tailors had been working twice as hard to ensure that people had the gowns and suits they wanted. There was a lot of gossip and chatter about the woman who was to be their queen and many were excited to meet her and her fiancé.  
As night began to fall, carriages began arriving at castle and hoards of people entered the ballroom. The castle was cleaner than ever, every nook and cranny sparkling delightedly. The citizens of Auradon were dressed in every colour under the sun, making the ballroom burst to life like a vivid rainbow.  
There was quiet chatter and peaceful music played by the band who had been hired for that evening. The king and his fiancée were yet to arrive, but the anticipation was great among the guests.  
Up in one of the rooms in the wing where the king's bedroom resided, the woman in question was getting ready with the help of her best friend.  
"I can't believe you two are finally engaged!" Evie exclaimed excitedly, as she secured the final piece of Mal's hair in place.  
"Finally?" Mal questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Evie, we're nineteen."  
Evie laughed, "Well, you've been together for three years. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later."  
Mal laughed as well and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, most people seem to have been waiting for it since Cotillion."  
"Hey, true love is true love," Evie replied, spraying hairspray to keep Mal's hairdo in place.  
"I guess so." Mal glanced down at her hands, where the amethyst nail polish had just finished drying off and the diamond ring sat glinting on her finger. "But I am glad Ben waited till now."  
"All done," Evie announced, setting the spray down.  
Mal admired the elegant, low bun then turned to her best friend and smiled, "Thanks, E. Help me with the dress?"  
Evie nodded and went over to the closet, pulling out a long ball gown, which was a deep lilac, with off-shoulder sleeves. The skirt had subtle flowery designs dancing across it and the top had little emeralds dotted around the front.  
Mal stepped into the dress and turned to face the full-length mirror so that her friend could zip her up.  
As she went to grab some jewellery, Evie spoke. "I got a call from the estate agent today. As of tomorrow, we are officially renting that apartment."  
Mal looked over at Evie and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with not living in a castle just yet? I mean, it's only until we're married but still."  
"Are you kidding me? We haven't been roomies since our days at Auradon Prep!" Evie exclaimed, "Of course I'm happy to live in the apartment with you! Besides, it's a rather large apartment."  
Mal chuckled, "Fair enough. And I'm guessing there you're going to be giving Doug a key?"  
"Ben's going to get one, isn't he?" Evie fired back, smiling. "Aha!" She pulled out a golden chain with an emerald jewel attached to it, as well as matching tear-drop-shaped emerald earrings. She approached Mal and clipped the earring to her ears and clasped the necklace around her neck. She then went over to Mal's vanity desk and opened her glove draw, pulling out a pair of purple, fingerless gloves.  
Mal took them from her and slipped them on before taking the combat boots that Evie had selected and slipping into them. Taking a deep breath, Mal looked at the full-length mirror once more.  
"Well?" Evie asked, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist.  
"It's missing something," Mal admitted, looking at herself.  
Evie gasped, "Oh my goodness, your tiara. I almost forgot!" She quickly went over to the vanity desk and grabbed the tiara sat there before coming back.  
"Here you go," Evie said as she placed the tiara gently on her friend's head. "You look fit to be a queen."  
Mal laughed and turned to her reflection, smiling at how the golden tiara finished the look. "Okay, I think I'm ready."  
Evie nodded and opened the door for her. Mal took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. Evie followed before quickly hugging Mal and setting off to the ball. Evie was going to go first and meet Doug down there whilst Mal hung back for a few minutes. She had to go to the top of the stairs that led to the ballroom and would wait there out of sight for Ben to arrive. Then, the two of them would walk down the stairs hand-in-hand and start the first dance. Mal couldn't deny that she was nervous but she wasn't about to let her nervousness show. With one final deep breath, Mal picked up her skirt and walked over to where she was supposed to meet Ben. As she walked down one side of the double staircase, she saw Ben waiting in the bit that connected the two staircases with the grand staircase which led into the ballroom. Hearing her footsteps, Ben looked up at her and lost his ability to breathe for a few seconds. His goofy grin never left his face as she approached him, his eyes never leaving her face. Mal smiled brightly at him and wrapped her hands around his elbow.  
"Hey," she half-whispered.  
"Hey," Ben replied, looking at her lovingly. "You look amazing."  
Mal grinned and squeezed his elbow lightly, "Thank you. You look pretty handsome as well."  
Ben was just wearing his usual royal suit with his golden crown on his head but never did he fail to look good in it. He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek gently. "Ready?"  
Mal nodded, "I'm ready."  
Ben grinned again, placing his hand over Mal's, and the two of them headed for the stairs. Lumière stood at the top, waiting for the signal to announce them. Ben nodded at Lumière who signalled to the trumpeter. The sound of the trumpet echoed across the ballroom and caught the attention of everyone in the room.  
"His Royal Majesty, King Ben, and his fiancée, Lady Mal!" Ben and Mal began their descent down the stairs, all eyes on them. Mal squeezed Ben's elbow a bit harder which was responded with his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand. As they walked down, Mal caught the eye of Evie, who gave her a reassuring smile, Jay, who nodded his head once in encouragement and Carlos, who grinned brightly as he watched his friends walk down the stairs. Ben and Mal reached the bottom and everyone bowed, a gesture which they returned. They then turned to each other and bowed before Ben extended a hand, which Mal took and they began their dance as soon as the music began playing. Slowly and surely, they waltzed around the room, getting lost in each other's eyes and forgetting about the others in the room. Soon, others began to join them and the whole dance floor was filled with waltzing couples. Once she noticed most other people dancing, Mal grinned a little, wicked grin, which had Ben raising his eyebrows in curiosity, only to suddenly feel a sharp pain in his foot. He winced before laughing and pulling Mal closer.  
"Every time," he murmured.  
Mal grinned, "Would it be a slow dance if I didn't step on your feet?" She replied a look of innocence on her face.  
Ben laughed again, shaking his head lightly. Mal laughed as well, moving her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck and stroking his cheek lightly. Ben smiled down at her, his eyes full of love and affections.  
Soon, the first song ended and everybody parted from their partners, clapping lightly. Another song started up and Jay came over to Ben and Mal.  
"Mind if I cut in?" he requested. Ben smiled and nodded, stepping back so that Jay and Mal could share a dance.  
Mal put her hands on Jay's shoulders and the two of them began to dance.  
"So, are you happy?" Jay asked, glancing towards where Ben was dancing with Evie.  
Mal nodded, "Yeah. Really, really happy."  
Jay smiled, "I'm glad. Otherwise, I would have kicked his ass. You know, he asked me and Carlos for permission to propose to you? Apparently, it's a tradition in Auradon to ask the father for permission but as your father isn't in Auradon, he asked us instead."  
Mal smiled, "He did?"  
Jay nodded, "I have to admit, we were a little shocked, but we gave it without hesitation. I've never seen you as happy as you are with Ben."  
Mal grinned a little, "I know. Actually, whilst we're on the subject, there is another tradition that involves the bride's father." Jay raised his eyebrow questioningly, prompting Mal to continue, "The father of the bride is meant to walk her down the aisle. They call it ‘giving away'. So, I was wondering, would you give me away?"  
Jay looked shocked, "Wait, you want me to do it? Not Carlos or someone else?"  
Mal nodded, "Jay, you've been my closest friend for years before we were friends with the other two. There is no one I would rather have walking me down the aisle."  
Jay grinned, "All right. I'll give you away. Do I have to wear a suit?"  
"If you don't, Evie will hunt you down and force you into one," Mal responded.  
Jay laughed, "Fair point." The song came to an end and Jay released Mal, winking at her as he did so, "I'll see you later, sis."  
"See you later," she responded as he went off to find his girlfriend, who was holding a drink for him. Two arms encircled Mal's waist from behind and she smiled as she recognised the security and the warmth of the arms around her.  
"Hey," Ben said, placing a kiss to the side of her head.  
Mal turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey."  
"I missed you," Ben told her.  
"I was with Jay for one song," Mal laughed.  
"Too long," Ben insisted.  
Mal shook her head, "You're ridiculous."  
"Nope. But my love for you is," he told her, with a wink.  
Mal rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Dork."  
"Hey, you agreed to marry me," Ben replied.  
Mal smiled, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"  
Ben grinned at her before leaning down and kissing her cheek. Mal beamed before unwrapping her arms from him and leading him to the refreshments table. After grabbing drinks for both of them, Mal linked her arm with Ben's and smiled politely at a few of Belle's friends who were all chatting with Ben.  
"I can't believe you're getting married!" One of the ladies was saying, "I remember when you were just a little baby who wanted nothing more than his mother's attention. And now look at you! A magnificent king and almost a husband."  
Ben blushed a little and smiled, glancing down at Mal who looked back at him with a smile of her own.  
"What plans do you two have for the wedding?" Another lady asked.  
Ben shrugged lightly, "Well, we've only been engaged for a few days, so we haven't actually decided on anything yet."  
"Nothing? But, dear, I don't mean to sound insensitive," She began saying, looking at Mal, "You don't have a father or brothers as far as anyone is aware. Who's going to walk you down the aisle?"  
Ben tensed up, as he always did when someone mentioned Mal's lack of family. Knowing him, he was probably going to tell the lady that Mal doesn't need a father or that his own father would do it or something equally sweet, but Mal squeezed his elbow gently and spoke up before he could say anything.  
"Actually, I do have brothers. We are by no means biologically related, but we're close enough to be family," All the ladies smiled at that, "My brother, Jay, will be walking me down the aisle. He's the oldest of the two and he's known me the longest."  
"Oh, that's lovely," the lady who brought up the issue exclaimed, "I am so sorry for bringing it up. It was terribly inappropriate and insensitive of me and I simply cannot apologise enough."  
Mal smiled, "It's all right. I understand your curiosity." She perked up when the music changed, "Oh, I love this song! Sorry, but I'm just going to steal my fiancé away for another dance."  
The ladies all waved them off, smiling as they did so. Ben allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor and begin dancing with Mal.  
"I'm sorry if they made you uncomfortable," he apologised, twirling her before pulling her flush against his body.  
Mal pulled away, hands still linked to his and smiled at him, "Hey, it's fine. They were just curious and they meant no disrespect. And I wasn't lying, I really do love this song."  
Ben laughed and pulled her to him again, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her up, causing her to shriek with laughter.  
"Okay, this dress is not designed for fast-paced dancing," Mal commented, as Ben put her down slowly, careful not to catch the floor-length dress under her feet.  
Ben laughed, "Well, you look gorgeous. Evie did good, as per usual. Speaking of, have you asked her yet?"  
"I probably don't even have to," Mal joked, "She'll assign herself my maid of honour whether I ask her to or not."  
Ben shrugged in reply before laughing and pulling Mal to himself again. They didn't talk for the rest of the song, just laughing and giggling and twirling and dancing, enjoying one another's presence in the midst of the many guests.  
Finally, the song changed again and Ben and Mal stopped dancing, both panting lightly, still giggling like school children. They went and stood to the side, arms wrapped around each other, quietly watching their friends enjoy themselves as well as the many other Auradonians.  
Mal suddenly felt a small tug at her dress and let go of Ben slowly as she looked down to see a girl about six-years-old smiling up at her. She was wearing a sun-yellow dress with blue flowers dotted all over it and she had her brown hair all curled with a little blue bow on the side.  
"My mummy says you're a princess," She said, grinning toothily.  
Mal smiled back, "Well, I guess I kind of am." Although that wasn't strictly true, as Mal was to go straight from Lady to Queen, meaning she technically was never going to have the title ‘Princess. But the little girl was young and the fact that the lady in front of her was a princess seemed to fill her with delight.  
"Wow! I wish I was a princess."  
Mal crouched down to her height, "Well, I think you are. You certainly are beautiful enough to be one."  
"Madeline!" A frantic looking woman came running up to them, holding her skirts with one hand so that they wouldn't get under her feet. "Madeline! What have I told you about running off?" The woman, who Mal presumed was the little girl's mother, halted when she saw who was standing with her child. "Oh. Your Majesty. Lady Mal." She curtsied quickly. "I am so sorry. I hope she wasn't bothering you."  
Mal shook her head, "Not at all. She's very sweet."  
Madeline turned to her mother, grinning, "The nice lady said that I was beautiful enough to be a princess!"  
"Well, that's very kind of her."  
"Hey, Madeline, you can't be a princess without a tiara." Mal held out a hand, which Madeline took eagerly. "Come with me. If that's okay with your mum, of course." Mal looked to her mother for permission.  
Her mother looked a little shocked but nodded. Mal led Madeline away, but not before catching a snippet of the conversation between Ben and Madeline's mother.  
"She's good with kids."  
"She is. There isn't much she isn't good at, to be honest."  
Mal shook her head to herself at her boyfriend's, no, fiancé's (It had only been a few days. She was still getting used to it), words. She located the person she was looking for and gently lead Madeline towards her.  
"Hey, Evie!"  
"Hey, Mal!" Evie greeted back, after politely dismissing herself from her conversation, "And who's this?"  
"I'm Madeline!" The girl in question said excitedly.  
Mal smiled down at her, "Well, Madeline here has always wanted to be a princess, so I was wondering if-"  
"I had any of Dizzy's tiaras with me? I don't but I bet Dizzy herself does," Evie finished. "She's just there with Jonathan."  
Mal nodded and gently led Madeline over to Dizzy.  
"Hey, Diz!" She greeted the excitable fifteen-year-old.  
"Oh my gosh, Mal, hi! I am so happy to get to see you! Isn't this party great? And you're engaged! This is amazing!"  
"Dizzy, breathe," Mal joked, "I have a question. Do you have any tiaras with you?"  
"Of course I do! Always have back-up tiaras in case of emergencies. There are a lot of dramatic princesses here."  
Mal laughed, "Don't I know it. I was wondering if I could get one for this little one here." Mal put her arm around Madeline's shoulder.  
"Are you a princess too?" Madeline asked, smiling goofily.  
"No," Dizzy shook her head, "But I make stuff for princesses. I have just the perfect thing for you! You're going to look so cool!" She quickly ran to where she'd left her handbag before running back, holding a little golden tiara in her hand.  
Madeline gasped in delight, "Pretty!"  
"Wow, Dizzy. Your craftsmanship is getting better!" Mal complimented, taking the tiara from her. "Now," she crouched down to Madeline's height again and placed the tiara carefully on her head, "You look like a real princess."  
Madeline clapped her hands in delight before hugging Mal, "Thank you!" She began to run off to show her mum, dragging Mal with her.  
"I'll pay you back later," Mal called over her shoulder, receiving a thumbs up and a big grin.  
"Mummy, look!" Madeline cried once they made their way back to Ben and her mother, who were having a seemingly pleasant conversation.  
"Oh, wow! You look so pretty!"  
Ben smiled at them as Mal wrapped an arm around his waist, "Well, your Highness," He bowed lightly, "May I have this dance?"  
Madeline giggled and nodded, going on to the dance floor with Ben, who let her dance on his feet.  
"You two are going to make good parents some day," Madeline's mother said, smiling at Mal.  
Mal blushed heavily, "Thank you."  
Madeline's mum smiled again, "I'm Alexandra, by the way. Thank you for doing that for my little girl. We're just villagers and the only way she could possibly ever be a princess is through marriage, which I certainly do not have high hopes for. But she's always wanted to be a princess."  
"Well, if there is one thing I know, it's that if she's a good person, kind and fair and gentle yet strong and brave, then she's a princess, no matter what her status is," Mal said, looking at Alexandra meaningfully.  
"That is incredibly wise," Alexandra complimented.  
Mal shrugged, "Every girl is a princess in their own right. If they want to be, that is."  
Alexandra nodded, "Thank you. You've really made her night."  
"It was my pleasure," Mal replied, smiling at her.  
The song changed and Mal looked up to see Ben and Madeline walking their way. Mal couldn't help but notice how right he looked holding a child's hand in his own. He was going to be a great father one day, she was sure of it. She could only hope that she'd be half as good a mother.  
"Hey," Ben said, kissing her cheek and letting go of Madeline's hand as she went to her mother. They bid Alexandra and Madeline goodbye and continued to watch the people on the dance floor (Mal noted that Lonnie had dragged Jay onto the dance floor and they were now slow dancing together).  
"You're going to make a good mother someday," Ben said, suddenly.  
Mal raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay, one thing at a time. Let's get married first before we decide anything about me being a mother."  
"I was just saying," Ben replied, smiling a little but dropping the subject, as it was clear that Mal was uncomfortable with it.  
They stood together, arm wrapped around each other, watching the bright colours of many ball-gowns and suits drifting across the dance floor. Mal was immediately able to pick out Carlos's white, black and red suit as he danced with Jane, who was wearing a light-blue ball-gown which she looked amazing in. Her eyes drifted to see Dizzy in her paint-splashed, green ball-gown, dancing with her boyfriend Jonathan, who was wearing a greeny-brown tux that he somehow managed to pull off really well. Seeing her friends dance together and be happy made her smile. Aside from Ben, her friends were who she loved most in the world and it meant so much to her to see them enjoying themselves. The dance finished and another slow song began to play.  
"May I have this dance, Lady Mal?" Mal turned her head to see her future father-in-law standing there, hand out.  
Mal smiled and curtsied, "You may." Mal took his hand and they walked onto the dance floor, where they waltzed slowly to the music.  
"I have to say, Mal, I am very pleased that you are the one marrying Ben. I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law."  
Mal laughed lightly, "Thank you. I bet I'm not who you imagined though when it comes to a wife for Ben. Daughter of Maleficent, the evilest of them all."  
"Well, I can't say the thought ever crossed my mind," Adam replied, with a laugh, "Not until you stood up to your mother at his coronation, anyway."  
"Because I saved his life?"  
"Because you showed that anyone can change, despite what they're raised to believe. And it showed that you were strong and determined, and you carried a love for your friends so strong that it defeated your mother. I knew that if you had such a love for your friends, then Ben was in very good hands and he'd found quite a woman."  
Mal blushed again, "Thank you. But without your son, I don't think I ever would've done any of that."  
"Well, Ben believes the best in people, even when it's hard. I could learn something from him."  
"We all could," Mal replied, glancing over to Ben who was dancing with his mother. "You raised him well."  
Adam hummed before slowly waltzing her over to his son and wife. He winked over her head making Mal narrow her eyes in curiosity but before she could ask, she felt herself being spun out of his arms into a set of far more familiar arms. She glanced over to Adam, who was now dancing with Belle before smiling up Ben.  
"Hey there, you," She said, smiling.  
"Hey," Ben replied, "We've said that a lot this evening, haven't we?"  
"Well, maybe you need to stop running away from me and we wouldn't have to," Mal replied, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Ben pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers, "I guess I don't mind staying by your side forever," he said, looking deep into her eyes.  
"I should hope so, or that ring on my finger must have been a massive waste."  
Ben chuckled before leaning down and gently kissing her, to which she responded happily. Ben parted with a goofy grin and pulled her into his chest. Mal moved her hands to his back and rested her head to his chest. As they danced, she could feel the gentle thud of his heart beating in his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart, smiling as she knew that his heart beat for her and that her heart was beating in synchrony, as they danced a dance of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post on AO3
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed it and if so, let me know! I may have a few more up my sleeve.


End file.
